


Out of the Bottle

by AltairYourHairOut (LokishaLaufeyfey)



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: AltMal, M/M, Milk kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-26 22:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokishaLaufeyfey/pseuds/AltairYourHairOut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The bottle isn't even halfway to being empty. Malik won't pull it away until it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Bottle

**Author's Note:**

> So I promised my friend Hannah that I would give her one porn for every hookah joke she put in her school project.   
> This is the first of the porns. 
> 
> I really wish there was more of this kink. I've only ever seen it one other time!

“You would drink it, wouldn’t you?”

“ngh…”

“You’d drink it up, all by yourself. You _love_ it.”

“…”

“I bet you’d even drink it if it was in a dog dish on the floor…maybe I’ll do that [next](http://altairyourhairoutbitch.tumblr.com/post/41474336544/so-really-shitty-one-page-long-milk-kink-smut-go). Make you get on your knees and lap it up like the half-bred mutt you are.”

Altair has tears in his eyes as he gags.

_“Slut.”_

Altair whimpers. Then chokes again.

“You think it’s so hot, don’t you?” Malik smiles. Altair tries to balk, but Malik’s arm crushes down on his chest without so much as lifting the bottle.

Altair shakes.

It tastes…he isn’t even sure. It doesn’t taste _good._ It’s salty, and thick, and when he thinks about the taste and the texture and the smell he gags again. But Altair _loves_ to gag, and he _loves_ the tears being forced out of his eyes as Malik restrains him from moving, and while he hates the taste and he hates the texture and he hates the smell, he loves all three- and Malik _made him watch_ …

The bottle isn’t even halfway to being empty. Malik won’t pull it away until it is.

“I’m gonna cum all over [your](http://altairyourhairoutbitch.tumblr.com/post/41474336544/so-really-shitty-one-page-long-milk-kink-smut-go) face, you know.” Malik pumps at the bottle, filling Altair’s mouth even more- forcing a nice, big _gulp._ “I’m gonna cum all over your face and then I’m gonna cum _again_. And I’ll cum all over your cock, and your nipples, and you’re gonna lap it _all up_.”

Altair’s cock is _dripping._ The tears that were in his eyes streak down the sides of his face. He sobs, silently, and then coughs and gasps as the cum leaks down his throat. Malik never lifts the bottle.

“You don’t think I’ll let you stop that easily do you?”

Altair nearly panics.

_Would Malik let him drown?_

He forces the cum down his throat, harsh sobs quaking his entire body. The bottle is three-fourths empty.

Altair doesn’t let it seep down the side of his cheeks. He did only once before. Malik didn’t let him cum after that. He learned his lesson.

When Malik finally lifts the bottle, Altair gasps desperately for air. He wants to roll over, wants to throw up, but being an assassin with the use of only one arm has left Malik unnaturally strong in the one he has. He pins him.

Malik climbs over Altair, straddling his stomach. His cock is already hard- and leaking- it only takes a few short pumps before he moans loudly, cumming right into Altair’s eyebrow, watching it run down his eye…

His second orgasm isn’t hard to get to, as he’s learned to time it right from filling up the baby bottle. He cums on Altair’s chest, then his cock- watching some of the cum get caught and tangled in the other man’s pubic hair…

It’s only after Altair- who is still sobbing, still gagging hard- licks the cum off of both, that Malik grasps his cock. Altair bucks.

He isn’t teasing this time. He pumps hard, and fast, never straying his eyes from Altair, who writhes and pants, chest flushed red as his breath hitches over and over again.

When he cums, he _shouts_ , and Malik takes it all in his mouth.

He’s panting now. He’s panting and crying and shaking and about to vomit and he _loves it._

For several minutes neither speak. Malik lays down next to Altair, and holds him _so close_ , and when he finally does, it’s small coos of “shhh” and “I’m here. I love you. I’m here. It’s okay.”

Altair knows.

He would never doubt that.


End file.
